War of Titans
by Archwar
Summary: The Human-Covenant war has ended and the UNSC with the former Covenant races are recovering. They do not want war, but when a planet is attacked they are forced into war. However, underneath the ruins of the attacked planet an evil awakens. One that even the Forerunners feared and now it threatens to consume everything. The Flood has returned.
1. TimelineTransmission

Timeline

_2553_

_March 3-Human-Covenant War officially ends. John 117 and Smart A.I. Cortana declared M.I.A. Thel 'Vadam and remaining Covenant rebels depart Earth and return to home planets. The Great Schism rages._

_July 15-Aftermath report finished. Inner Colonies suffered only light damage with only 14 planets lost out of 327; however Outer Colonies have only 12 colonies left out of 520. Humanity stands at 16 billion._

_December 9-Possible Forerunner materials discovered and retrieved. Sent to disclosed ONI lab for analyze._

_2554_

_March 23-War between __Jiralhanae and Sangheili turns in favor of Sangheili when remaining __San__'Shyuum go into hiding._

_November 18-Attempted Coup thwarted when rebel Sangheili attempted to assassinate Thel 'Vadam. Battle breaks out and ended when UNSC forces arrive. Conflict leads to the creation of the Storm. Jiralhanae begin to break down and fight against each other. _

_November 23-Great Schism officially ends, but fighting between Sangheili and Jiralhanae continue. _

_November 30-Storm faction begins setting up bases of operation and carry out raids._

_December 1-Storm raiding party discovers Requiem, a massive Forerunner planet. Majority of Storm arrives in later date and attempts to gain entry._

_2556_

_November 12- UNCS and former Covenant races meet up. After intense debate an alliance between the races formed known as the United Species mainly for security reasons, but many are against the new formed alliance._

_December 21-Possible Forerunner site discovered on newly colonized planet called Gela Nova-5. Excavation begins._

_December 27-Message from uncharted space, possibly emitting from another galaxy, is detected. Trace was ordered, but failed to pinpoint origin._

_2557_

_February 21- UNSC Infinity commissioned. Crew is made out of the best and is being used for reclaiming lost human worlds as well as other duties. Unknown ship, triangular in shape, was found drifting through space. After scanning and searching there were no beings, dead or otherwise, found. The ship was taken to undisclosed location for further study._

_July 21-24-Forward Unto Dawn crashes onto Requiem after battle with Storm boarding parties. A fierce battle ensued between the Storm and Forerunner defender robots known as Prometheans. John 117 and Cortana release a slumbering Forerunner known as Ur-Didact. UNSC Infinity crashes shortly after. Storm and Promethean forces attempt to stop UNSC forces from retreating off the planet, but after deactivating the Particle Cannons UNSC forces escape. John also discovers the Composer, a super weapon of sorts. John is forced to face the Didact alone._

_John and Cortana board a ship as the Didact forces enter slipspace and raid Ivanoff Research Station where the Composer was being studied. Despite human efforts Didact recovers the Composer and his forces retreat. Using the Composer, the Didact digitalizes every human on the station. Somehow John 117 survives. John and Cortana later arrive at earth with a battle happening between UNSC forces and the Didact. John, with assistance from UNSC Infinity, gains entry to the Didact's ship and uses a HAVOC nuke, but not before the Didact uses the Composer on New Phoenix. Didact is reported to be killed and Cortana is KIA. John 117 is recovered._

_July 25-Unknown signal, originating from the remains of the Didact's ship, is picked up for a few seconds before dropping. Recon ships sent to investigate discover nothing._

_July 29-United Species council meets up at Earth to discuss recent events. It was decided that due to the Didact all stations with Forerunner tech must be heavily guarded._

_2558-_

_February 7-27- Infinity returns to Requiem to set up bases of operation. Numerous SPARTAN fireteams were sent along with dozens of marines. Remaining Storm and Promethean forces put up resistance._ _Fireteam Crimson discovers multiple artifacts. One acts as a teleport and another appears to be the A.I. for a Promethean. Dr. Halsey is brought in for research after Dr. Glassman warped to another location on Requiem. Shortly after Storm and Promethean forces board the UNSC Infinity. Large losses on both sides were sustained and Dr. Halsey was captured. Captain Lasky was ordered to rid of Halsey, but orders SPARTAN fireteam Majestic to rescue her. Commander Palmer follows orders and attempted to kill Halsey, but fails resulting in the Doctor defecting to the Storm. Sometime after Requiem begins to fall apart and after fighting UNSC Infinity escapes. _

_February 30- Signel originating from the ruins of Requiem discovered. United Species dismisses it as a remaining beacon._

_March 5- A United Species joint force arrives at Ealen IV to meet with Jiralhanae Chieftain Lydus. However, Storm faction invades resulting in a battle. All VIPs escape, but lose numerous troops. _

_March 17-Storm discovers largest ship to date. The ship is massive, but in disarray and believed to be Forerunner. Storm troops attempt to repair and use the ship, but routed by unknown, robotic forces. A distress signal was picked up by the Storm shortly after which resulted in United Species coming to investigate. Naval battle ensued and unknown forces assisted the United Species later letting them repair and use the ship which now serves as a civilian city. However, unknown forces, calling themselves Sentinels, delete all data on the ship and refuse entry to certain sections. _

_March 20-John 117 goes on a personal mission. None know of his current location._

_May 7- Sentinels assist in researching possible Forerunner tech which was revealed to be their creators tech. Interest sparks on the origins of the Sentinels._

_May 10- Numerous Jiralhange Chieftains join under Lydus forming the United Jiralhange as a separate entity to the United Species. Lydus declares he has no interest in hostilities between the two, but many question that._

_May 20-Possible Forerunner artifact on Gela Nova-5 excavated. Teams were sent in to research the building, but commutations were lost. A joint search and rescue team was sent in. _

_Incoming transmission from Gela Nova-5._

_"__Unidentified ships just popped out of nowhere and they're attacking us! Request immediate assistance from any nearby United Species forces! I repeat- wait, they're landing ships of some kind near the city. They are deploying their forces and they are…robots?! They're deploying by the thousands here and-"Transmission interrupted. Assisting Gela Nova-5 is recommended. Setting course for the planet. _

_Author's note: This is my second story, first one was scraped, and I always wanted to make a Halo/Star War crossover. So, here I am. Please review, but no flames please. I am also adding my own personal twist to certain things. _


	2. Titans meet

Location: Gela Nova-5

Date: May 20, 2558

Mark looked down the scope of his sniper to see massive amounts of robots. All of them were the same design. Tan, roundish body, strange head that curves, some kind of backpack strapped to them, and stick limbs holding some kind of weapon. For the last three hours now they've been besieging the city relentlessly and even though the robots had bad aim they did score shots which killed a majority of troops.

_"__This is utter bullshit. We came out of a war 6 years ago and now we are being attacked."_ Mark complained to his brain.

Down on the street a makeshift barricade had been set up and United Species forces were taking cover. They would occasionally pop out of cover and shot, but the robots kept them down and they were moving towards the troops. Mark was providing sniper support trying to keep the tin cans at bay, but it seemed they had an endless amount.

Mark's crossairs caught sight of a strange one. A robot just like the rest of them, but with yellow trims and Mark only guessed it was higher in rank. His finger squeezed the trigger gently until a click noise was heard followed by his rifle jumping back a bit. A loud boom sounded with smoke coming out of the barrel. Rechecking his sights Mark saw his handiwork. The yellow robot was a pile of sparking parts, but that seemed to do nothing. The tobots simply streamed past their dead comrade.

"Alright, fuck me! If even the colored ones are disposal then who in the seven hells are commanding this scrap army?" The sniper muttered.

"That would be me." A cold voice responded.

Mark slowly turned around to see the speaker. What he saw was an elderly man with white hair and a beard with a red cape. The man generated an aura of fear around him.

"Who the hell are you?" Mark asked quickly unholstering a M6G pistol.

"I am Count Dooku." The Count said as he unhoslstered a curved, cylinder shaped device. With a press of a button a buzzing sound came forth. A red energy in cylinder shaped with a round end materialized." And you will not live to see the defeat of your allies."

Mark fired the M6G at Dooku who, with blinding speed, blocked each bullet. The bullets simply became molten pieces when they smacked against the red energy. Mark was in disbelief. He unsheathed a knife, dropping his sniper, and held his M6G. He fired again at the Count who once again blocked all of them.

"Is this all what your kind has?" Dooku mocked him in a kind way. As the last bullet was turned into molten metal Mark charged right at the surprised Count.

Dooku felt Mark's shoulder slam into his chest causing both fell to the ground and Doku released his lightsaber. It deactivated and rolled on the ground. Both got up and Mark reloaded his M6G before aiming it at Dooku who retaliated by holding his hand up.

"What are you do-"Mark was launched into the wall. Dooku turned his attention towards his lightsaber and held out his hand. The lightsaber flung itself towards Dooku and he grabbed it.

Mark struggled to get up. His head throbbed and he placed a hand over his helmet. After a second Mark realized what just happened and scooped up his knife. The M6G was nowhere near him. The sniper stared at Dooku.

"The hell?" Mark swore.

"Impressive, is it not?" The Count asked right before he held his hand out again. Mark prepared for another flight, but instead he stopped breathing. Panic filled him as he was lifted a few inches off the ground and he grabbed hold of his neck. Mark was gapping like a fish for air as he kicked tin air. Dooku's face was one of concretion.

Mark was beginning to fade in and out of conscious. As he fought to stay awake, Mark saw what appeared to be a Kig-Yar Skirmisher enter the room. The feathered, dark-skinned creature sneaked up behind Dooku and whacked his head with a Carbine. The Doku, surprised, lost concretion and Mark dropped to the ground gasping for air. The Skirmisher made a series of noises and suddenly three Sangheili came charging with their weapons ready.

"It would appear our friends have arrived." The Skirmisher mocked Dooku as he leaped from a swipe from the lightsaber."We are simply far too fast for you."

The Sangheili fired their weapons at Dooku who blocked them with amazing speed. He then proceeded to hold his hand up and they went flying. The Skirmisher rolled as soon as he landed onto the ground while his allies smashed into the ground. Their shields shattered.

"Strange, we have not encountered that before." The Skirmisher remarked before raising his weapon. However, a Sangheili in golden armor walked proudly into the room and he laid his hand on the rifle. The general glared at the Count as if he was a worthy opponent.

"Come and face me demon." The general challenged and he whipped out a device. The Sangheili pressed a button and two separate blades of blue energy formed. Dooku considered his options. He was outnumbered and surrounded. There was no choice. The Count turned and rushed towards an open window and took a suicidal leap out. The general blinked in disbelief before running to check.

As Dooku fell down to the ground he used the Force to slower his impact and he gently landed onto the ruined streets. He looked at the window and the golden alien was shaking his fist yelling something. The Sith ignored it and strolled away towards a column of droids marching over the corpses of alien defenders.

Mark collected himself as his brain processed what just happened. A human from another somewhere else tried killing him. Oh boy, he was going to have fun reporting this. After checking himself for injuries he got while the Elite general roared his frustration.

"You cowardly, dishonorable shitbag!" The general's curses carried out into the streets.

"Hona, the demon retreated!" One of the Sangheili, a minor, spoke.

"ARGH! I'll hunt him down and slay him for his cowardice." Hona swore and then turned to Mark." Are you ok human?"

"Yea, if it wasn't for your- wait Orb, is that you?"

"Yes, it is us, Orbs." The Skirmisher delightfully said.

"You know our scout?" Hona seemed dismayed.

"Yes, first time we met was in the war." Mark chuckled.

"Yes and I attempted to placed our jaws around his neck." Orb pointed to Mark's neck and snapped his mouth.

"I wasn't expecting reinforcements," Mark suddenly changed the subject," where did you guys come from?"

"We are from the Command Center. It got hit hard during the initial attack and commutation relay was destroyed. We were able to turn them back and then another wave came in. They tore through the defenses with sheer numbers alone. Then another wave came and they overran us. We, ourselves, barely managed to escape."

"That would explain why HQ is dark. We're scattered all over the city defending it best we can. I believe that was the general we just saw."

"Yes, and he is human which is strange. I never imagine that the Gods would seed another planet for humans." Hona shook his head.

"Neither have I."

Suddenly the comms busted to live with screams mixed with gunfire. A voice shouted over the noises." This is Captain Ciro of Raptor Battalion! The Command Center was overrun a couple of hours ago and Admiral Jerkins was killed along with most of the commanding body. I am assuming control and ordering all men to escort all civilians towards the evacuation zones. There you will defend until evac is complete. You will receive further orders depending on the situation. Ciro out."

"Well, it's a plan." Mark sighed.

"A flawed plan." Hano growled.

"We must assist the non-combatants though. Without support they will surely die." Orb analyzed.

"Orb is right about that. We have to escort the civilians to the evacuation sites before the enemy gets through our defenses." Hona was about to continue when something shrieked overhead. An explosion followed causing all six to look out.

Outside a Wraith was burning in purple-white fire while a group of Sangheili, mixed with humans and Unggoy, desperately tried to fend off the massive amount of robots. They managed to destroy the first three lines, but they simply kept coming. Above them was some kind of aircraft. Two oval-shaped guns with thin, straight openings came down harassing the defenders.

"I have this!" A Sangheili pulled out a Plasma Launcher and aimed it at the craft. As it moved towards the robot column the Plasma Launcher fired. Four purple orbs flew out and hit the craft which then exploded. The craft spiraled to the ground and crashed into the droids sending them flying. Still, they marched on. The group on the street retreated.

"What kind coward uses robots?!" Hona screamed.

"Smart cowards." Mark relied."If the enemy is sending in air support now I guess our AA guns are destroyed."

On cue the comms blared to life." They just overran the AA guns! The robots we just fought were radically different from the ones we fought earlier. Be advised. The bulky, sliver cans are dangerous."

"Well, crap." Mark kept his cool.

The radio blared to life again," This is Captain Ciro, change of plans. We are retreating from the city. The enemy is simply too massive in number to deal with, especially now that they have air support. We are to regroup at Somers Point. Get any and all civilians you can as well.

"As much as I hate to admit this, but I believe Captain Ciro is right. We will die pointless deaths if we stay here." Hona said, making sure there wasn't any protest." We must retrieve any civilians we can and meet up at Somers Point. Mark, is there a quick escape from the city?"

"Yes. The Metro might be a quick and safe way if the metal junk hasn't gone down that area. It leads to an train yard not far from the city."

"Then we must go swiftly. Brothers, let us retreat with honor."

_Forerunner Ruins_

The marines walked through the pitch black of the old Forerunner building. The only light source was their night vision goggles. They waded through the narrow, twisting corridors of the Forerunner building. The marines were about to contact HQ when the building shook.

"I thought they were done with digging the place up!" A marine complained.

"Cut the chatter. We don't know what's down here." A marine hissed.

Suddenly a blood-curdling screech caught their attention.

"The hell was that?!" A marine panicked.

"Don't know, but if it's hostile let us shoot it." Another marine calmly said.

"How the hell do you keep calm Sergeant?"

"Trust me, I've seen enough shit and I have simply gotten use to stuff like this."

Then an inhuman roar echoed throughout the halls. A figure moved around the bend and charged directly at them. The marines opened fired at the creature and the creature fell 9 feet in front of them. Then more roars came and the walls were soon engulfed by small creatures moving rapidly towards them.

"Sir, what the hell should we do?"

"Run like hell!" The Sergeant screamed and ran.

The marines fled in confusion. The small creatures soon engulfed not only the walls, but the ceiling and the floor. The marines were surrounded and scattered. Their screams echoed throughout the hallways as the creatures lunged at them and embedded themselves into their chests. Once fully embedded the marines began transforming into horribly disfigured monsters. Their skin was now brown and green with tentacles sprouting out of their arms. Their pained-filled screams ended. However, one marine was still left uninfected and was fighting against the creatures. Everytime when one lunged at him he used his assault rifle and battered it. When there were too many he used a grenade. However, as he fought on his ammo depleted and soon he found himself without ammunition.

"What the hell are these things?" The marine asked before being overwhelmed by the small creatures. Before he lost conscious something spoke inside his head.

_"__We are you now. You shall soon join in a chorus of graves and expand our cemetery. For we are the coming Flood that Noah feared, we are the Flood that shall wash away your sins. We are the Flood."_

_Unknown Location_

"We are nearing the CIS fleet position now Generals" Spoke a human in white armor. His helmet's visor was a T black and surrounded by blue. A skirt made of though, flexible fibers was also attached to his waist.

"Thank you Commander Rex, that'll be all." One of the two humans in robes said.

"Anakin." Obi Wan glared his old apprentice.

"Yes, master?" Anakin asked.

"I sense anger building up in you. I know what Count Dooku did to Ahsoka, but you must not let emotions get in the way. He must be captured and brought to trial. Do not let your anger consume you Anakin least you turn to the Dark Side. "Obi Wan cautioned.

"I know." Anakin hissed.

A few weeks ago Anakin and his apprentice, Ahsoka, were tasked with raiding a CIS commutation center and it turned out that Count Dooku was there. All three of them battled and Ahsoka was badly injured during the fight. Before Anakin could retaliate Dooku fled. Now, there were reports of a massive buildup of CIS droid forces and they were clumped up into a fleet. Reportedly there was some kind of portal leading somewhere and the CIS intended to find out where it led. The Republic mustered a force of their own and sent two of their best Generals. It was also reported that Count Dooku, leader of the CIS, was among the fleet as well. They found the portal and a few CIS ships guarding it. After they got rid of the ships they entered the portal. Once they exited out of the portal they used salvaged data to pinpoint coordinates where the CIS fleet was going.

"Sirs, we are coming out of Hyperspace." A navigator said as they exited out of Hyperspace.

_Gela Nova-5, near the Besieged City._

Count Dooku smiled as his droid forces marched into the city unchallenged. The remaining defenders were now fleeing and without their Commander Center they are no doubt in chaos and confusion. However, he was not fully happy. Reports had come in about the losses and it was estimated that at least 40 percent of his ground forces were lost in the battle. The orbital battle did not fare much either. Though they outnumbered the enemy's fleet 5 to 1 they sustained heavy casualties. What worried him more was that the enemy was using both plasma based weapons and slug shooters. How could primitive weapons like these cause so destruction? While he was lost in a sea of thoughts a droid approached him.

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from Darth Sidious. Should I patch it through?"

Dooku's trait of thought was broken."Yes, patch him through."

The droid held up a circular device and a transcendent image of a person in robes appeared. Even when not in the flesh he emitted an evil aura. When he spoke his voice was raspy and ancient.

"My apprentice, it would seem that you found out where the portal leads to and you attacked an unknown faction."

"Master, I-" Dooku was cut off.

"I suppose it had to be done if it was meant to retrieve the weapon."

Dooku immediately used that as an excuse," Yes, master. We tried peacefully, but the aliens refused and so we had to attack."

"Yes, but it means we are bringing in another faction which we know nothing into our war. I want you to kill all of them so there are no witnesses. Then we will pin the blame on the Republic." Darth Sidious smiled under his hood.

"An ingenious plan indeed. I shall inform all droid commanders to exterminate anyone they come across."

"One other thing, it would appear that the Republic is on to us and they've sent Obi Wen Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to you along with a large fleet. Kill Obi Wen and capture Anakin while destroying the fleet. That will add evidence and we will explain to them we tried helping to push back the Republic."

Dooku flinched. How did the Republic know this?"It shall be done, master." Dooku said as Sidious' image flickered and disappeared.

_Author's note: Well, Count Dooku meets Mark, a good sniper, and Mark lives to tell the tale, The Flood is going crazy on new corpses, and the Republic is about to arrive. Darth Sidious and Count Dooku believe there's a weapon of some kind on Gela Nova-5. How did they find this information and what is this weapon?_

_Thanks for reading and I would like to know what you thought of this first actual chapter of this story._

_Reviews_

_Mikeo: __As a expert on all things halo, Star Wars and a few other not relevant here fandoms. I must say that this is rather well written so far.  
Thanks_

_Author Response: Thanks man! I only hope that I can maintain this throughout the story!_


	3. Reinforcements

_Gela Nova-5_

_Status: Under attack by unknown forces. Defenders are routed and are attempting to meet up at Somers Point. Orbital Defense Fleet heavily damage, but holding and enemy forces have established footholds on the surface. Search and Rescue team lost. Flood? _

Admiral Chou sat on his chair as his ship, Rising Sun, was coming out of slipspace. Recently they had received a distress call coming from Gela Nova-5 being attacked by unknown forces. They had quickly scrambled a fleet mixed with both UNSC and former covenant ships. Chou was doubtful of these unknown forces being new contacts. It was possible that the Storm could have figured out a way of mass producing robots and were now using them as cannon fodder. However, as they came out of slipspace Chou gasped in surprise.

Out of the glass window Chou saw the enemy fleet that outnumbered his own. A majority of them seemed to be frigates shaped slightly like a upside-down boat with two 'wings' sticking out of the sides and a raised structure which could be the bridge. A few of the spacecraft liked like a submarine with a raised structure. Those ships had at least 300 in total and were smashing their way through the defense fleet of only 23. However, many debris of some kind floated around the enemy's fleet indicating they had a much large force.

Chou turned to a green, transcendent human dressed in an old WW II American uniform. "Steve, see if you can't get any data on those ships. I want anything worth of value. If possible get the names of the ones leading the attack." The A.I. nodded and disappeared. Chou spoke to the crew." I want status now!"

"Sir, from what scans show the enemy has a total of 436 ships. Some appear to be hanging back serving as reserves while at the same time protecting their rear from attack."

"Archer Torpedoes prepped and ready. Mac cannons spun up and Sabers and Longswords are ready."

"Defense fleet has sustained heavy losses sir. They have lost 17 of their ships, but are using the planet's moons for hit and run attacks."

"Eden Prime nuclear missile is on standby sir."

Chou smiled. The Eden Prime missile was created using both Forerunner and Covenant tech they scarped up from the war. Using the eggheads they created a weapon truly fearsome. Able to increate an entire fleet the Eden Prime became the pride of the Rising Sun because they were going to be the first ones to field test it.

On a Sangheili ship stood an Elite wearing purple armor. Fleetmaster Sork 'Madma, brother to Jul Madma, stood as the holo projector that displayed the planet and the forces. Enemy forces outnumbered their measly 70 ships the United Species had.

"Ready plasma torpedoes and fire them at the closest ships." Sork ordered.

"Relaying message to the fleet sir!"

"Fleetmaster, we are being hailed from the Rising Sun."

"Put them on." Sork growled.

The holo projector went from displaying the planet to a man with slanted eyes.

"Admiral Chou, I see you have a plan." Sork sighed.

"Yes, do you think you can have your ships punch a hole in their formation?"

"I would be delighted." Sork mocked a bow. The hologram changed back to the planet and there was a change this time. There were more unidentified ships coming out of slipspace. However, these ones were different as they were triangular in shape and had a rising, sloping on the back."We got more Heretics to deal with. First let us rid of these parasites." Agreement ran through the crew. Sork waited until their fleet was in position. What baffled him was that the enemy fleet hadn't realized they weren't there. They could have been harboring a weapon and planned on luring them in then using it or they were that dumb. The Fleetmaster roared and purple flames went out. The rest of the fleet followed quickly and fired.

The ships that were close were hit by the volley of torpedoes from both UNSC and Covenant forces. Their ships rocked before the missiles tore through the armor and exploded inside. A series of explosions followed by balls of fire came next.

Onboard the Rising Sun the crew cheered as enemy spacecraft exploded, adding more debris to the growing graveyard. However, their cheers died out as soon as a group turned their attention to them. The crew braced themselves as red streaks beamed by. Then another volley of torpedoes smashed into the group and they exploded leaving only 6 remaining.

"Send out Sabers and Longswords! Have the Longswords destroy the heavily damaged ships and have the Sabers protect them." Chou barked ordered while his crew relayed them. Then he received a message from Sork.

"Chou, we have detected more unknown craft. However, they have a different design."

"Great, more-"Chou was interrupted.

"Admiral, we are being hailed from an unknown craft! Should I patch it through?"

Chou nodded while Sork shook his head. Another image popped up and Chou was shocked. The being on the image also seemed just as shocked. The being was a human with brown hair and a beard that covered his jaw. He was also wearing robes which seemed a bit counterintuitive if this man was a military general.

"I am Jedi Master Obi Wen Kenobi of-" The 'Jedi' was cut off by Chou.

"No time for introductions. Your 'friends' here having been attacking this planet for nine hours straight and already they gained numerous footholds. Because you've hailed us I am assuming you are tracking these bustards down and are friendly. If you want to prove that then you can start by helping us by destroying the enemy fleet. If you have anything to say now is the time."

"Straight to the point I see. I will have our fleet engage Separatist forces." Obi Wan huffed.

"I have some information on these 'separatists' positions. Some of their fleet is hanging back acting as reserves while at the same time guarding their rear flank. I suggest we hit this hard and then surround them." Chou gave the coordinates. There were a total of 150 acting as rear guard.

Onboard the Starship Hammer of Light Obi Wan and Anakin stood talking on the bridge.

"Anakin, once we have weakened the CIS we will land ground forces to assist. Take the 501st Legion and land them at the designated LZ. There you will meet up with local forces and head towards where the surviving defenders are gathering. Remember, if you see Count Dooku apprehend him alive."

"Of course, master. " Anakin spoke hesitantly, as if deciding.

Once they were done discussing things Anakin went to the hanger where his troops had gathered. All of them were lined up and in their respective groups. The officers were up in front with Commander Rex in front.

"Rex, heard about the plans?"

"Yes General."

"I say let us add a bit of a twist to it."

"Yes sir." Rex smirked.

_Ground_

Count Dooku was furious yet he kept cool. The Republic had come and the alien forces had received reinforcements as well. The orbital forces were also taking a beating as well. The ground forces, however, still held and marched through the city killing anyone they came across, but if the situation in the skies didn't change soon then he would have to abandon this operation.

"Tell them to bombard the cities." Dooku told the droid commander.

"It will be done." It's cold, metallic voice responded.

_Forerunner Ruins_

A marine awoke with a start. Dull pain was throughout his body and he slowly got up. After checking for any injuries he checked his comms to see what was going on the surface. Another blast shook the building causing him to lose balance. He landed on his rear and cursed.

"What is going on here? First we got sent in and then attacked by little things. Now, it seems we are at war." The marine whispered as another blast shook the building.

_"__You shall be our instrument in spreading the graves. You will assist us!"_ The marine's head felt like it was going to implode on itself. He grabbed his head as the voice spoke.

"What the hell?!" The marine roared. The voice didn't response and things were silent save for the blasts that shook the building." I have to get out of here." The marine got up and started backtracking. He suddenly realized he had no weapons save for a combat knife."Crap, if those things attack again I am dead. Wait, didn't that voice say I would be an instrument? I have to get checked by a doctor" The marine checked his comms and only static came through. He shrugged.

_Author's Notes: Reinforcements have arrived and are helping rid of the CIS. What could the voice mean as well? Also, I want to address something. Two reviews have pointed out that the United Species would be impossible such it is too soon. Let me explain something so we don't have any more confusion. The United Species was formed to help prevent another Human-Covenant war and is more of an experimental thing. There are still hostilities between them as well._

_Reviews_

_UH-60 via Cell: Not bad at all. The action was good and not rushed, although I doubt that Dooku is good enough to stop a bullet so quickly._

All in all not a bad job and i will be looking out for more chapters.

_A.R.: Thanks man. I would also doubt an old man with a stick blocking bullets, but he can use the force so that could be the reason why he was so fast. I'll use this knowledge._

_Squasher__: __I do agree that this alliance is a bit iffy it would take a lot for them to have to put aside their differences in order for this to be possible like another flood epidemic or something similar, however we humans have had bloody wars amongst ourselves for a long time and sometime there are no or little hard feelings afterwards like America and Japan in WW2, the thing about the covenant war though is that the races of the covenant were lied to by the profits to further their own ambitions also hating the covenant races is a bit hypocritical in my opinion because there are humans throughout history who have done similar things to other people like Nazi Germany did to the Jews, but yes they wouldn't trust the covenant races that fast it would take at least a few decades with maybe a few coordinated fleets to help in building that trust or having to work together in fighting a threat to their galaxy , but hey this fan fiction and you can do whatever you want it's your imagination after all_

_A.R.: This person makes good points. Thank you Squasher, but the reason why I placed some of the former covenant species with the humans in an alliance is because I didn't want it too far off into the future so some of our favorite characters can take place. Another reason is for easy referencing. Plus, there are still hostiles between them which we will explore as we further along. I also cut out some parts for easier reading. Sorry if that offends you. _


	4. Battle for Gela Nova-5

_Gela Nova-5_

Mark crouched down behind a burnt car as his allies waited for him to return. The Marine was checking out the street for any of the tin cans and so far nothing, just wreckage from battle. Up in the skies the enemy aircraft kept a watchful eye. A few of them had 'heads' that would pop up once in a while to see better.

Mark brought up his sniper and scooped out the area looking for anything unusual, namely the tin cans. Down the road a few droids stood guard in a circle. He could have shot all three in quick session, but risked drawing more. The marine lowered his rifle and picked up a piece of stone. Mark flung it and it flew into a broken window. When the stone broke apart the robots turned to face the noise. They started making clanking and hissing sounds as if they were trying to determine who would go. Finally a droid's head dropped and walked toward the building. The other droid held up their guns.

Mark was about to turn when he heard something crash through a building. A metal shard embedded itself a few feet in front of Mark who squeaked. The droids turned to see a spacecraft coming at them and right before it crushed them they shook their heads.

The ship crashed into the street leaving a trail and sent up rubble. Mark dodged a piece of flying rubble where it smashed into a car. Hona and the others made their ways towards Mark, their weapons at the ready. Orb perched himself up on a truck ready to provide support. The marine rushed up to the crash to see beings in suits of white armor with T-shaped visors with 'shark fins' on their helmets laid sprawled on the floor of the craft.

"Human, what in the blazes were you doing!" Hona called. He walked behind Mark and he stood utterly shocked.

"Help me find survivors!" Mark commanded as he placed his hand over the neck of one of the strange beings.

"Who are you to command us human? You are not my-"The minor was grabbed by Hona and the general brought the young Sangheili to his face.

"You are under my command and I say we must help Mark." Hona pushed the minor away who staggered towards the ship."I am commanding children." He muttered, his memoires brought a familiar human. Hona pushed the memoires away and went to check the bodies.

"I've found someone!" Mark yelled.

Mark lifted the man onto his shoulders while the others gathered around him. Mark gestured with his hand towards a nearby building and the group quickly made its way towards it.

Inside the building signs of chaos was everywhere. Left behind baggage was strewn about, chairs and tables were toppled about, and there was a few sparking remains of the robots. The group went towards a table and Mark placed the wounded alien onto it. The others started building a barricade while Mark went to work. He placed his backpack on the table and pulled out a canister. Mark gripped it in the palm of his hand trying to look for any visible wounds, but the armor covered most of his body. He placed the canister down and removed the helmet. The marine was startled for the being appeared to be human. The Sangheili, startled and angered, started murmuring amongst themselves.

"Great, more humans. As if it wasn't bad enough for one human species, but now we have two." The minor growled.

"Show respect Voro. The humans have proven themselves so these new humans might be as or even better." His friend replied." Besides, we did massacre a number of theirs."

"And how many of our noble brothers did not see the truth? If the humans hadn't slain so many we might have been able to hold against the covenant on our own and besides the humans are dishonorable. From what I have learned a certain human took children and forced them through horrid experiments just to have them fight better."

"Yet they assisted us much better than the San 'Shyuum. They had been even willing to produce ships for us to combat the once warring Jiralhanae and other rouge factions." Hona jumped into the conversation."

"General, forgive us, but shouldn't we be watching out for the enemy?" Orb attracted their attention.

"Yes, we should be doing that. Voro, Rand, you two help Orb with the barricade. Rida, Yens, help me keep a look out." Hona ordered.

Then the clanking of metal echoed throughout the streets causing the group to bunker down. Mark placed the canister back into his backpack and placed it on the ground. The marine then carefully moved the unconscious human onto the ground while the others crouched down.

The droids marched down the street, oblivious. They marched in neat lines stepping over rubble, corpses, and junk. They appeared to be completely fearless of being attacked which was exactly what happened as something crashed into their ranks. The vehicle mowed down whatever was infront of it with ease. From what Mark could tell it was a ghost, a purple beetle-like vehicle that hovered over the ground.

"Hee-ya motherfuckers! Happy days for all of us!"Someone yelled, sounding like a hillbilly redneck

"Is that human crazy?" Voro whispered in shock.

"Trust me; we, humans, can do some pretty crazy stuff." Mark replied.

"I didn't need your reply." Voro snapped. The droids stood there for a few moments before firing wildly.

Red streaks flew at the ghost, but most were way off. As the ghost turned a bend the driver flipped off the droids.

The remaining droids, infuriated, chased the ghost. The group breathed a sigh of relief. Mark returned his attention to the man and placed him back on the table. As the man was carefully placed a hand grabbed Mark making him yelp. The man was awake and alert looking around in shock.

"What happened? Last thing I remember we were going planet-side before I heard an explosion and being tossed about." The man's eyes blinked and looked around." What is going on here?"

"Well, we found you in the wreckage of a downed ship and brought you here."

"What about my brothers? Why aren't they here?" The man's voice cracked.

Mark turned away. He couldn't bring himself to say it for one too many times he had to repeat this process. Mark was gathering the strength to tell him, but it was Voro who did it for him.

"They're dead." The Minor bluntly stated. The man stared at Voro as if he wasn't there.

"Voro's right. We found you amongst the dead, but I assure you they died honorable deaths." Hona tried consoling the man.

"They are all dead." The man repeated the sentence over and over unable to overcome the walked over to the man and slapped him. The others were dumbfounded by this.

"We are in the middle of a goddamn invasion and we really don't need things like this! Pull yourself together or they will surely die! You carry their life stories"

"Here I thought humans were soft." Rida muttered.

The man shook it off and nodded surprising Mark. He expected an outburst, but the man calmly got up and placed the helmet back on.

Thank you for snapping me back to reality. Name is Rodgers of the 501st Legion." Rodgers said.

"Name's Mark and over there is Hona, Voro, Yens, Rida, Rand, and Orb. Also, here." Mark scooped up a DMR from the floor." You are going to need this."

"A slugthrower?" Rodgers sounded dismayed."Well, it is better than fists."

"Ok, we are heading towards a Metro that leads out of the city such those robots-"

"Droids, we call them droids." "Yea, the droids have basically over taken the city and we are pulling out to Somers Point. "

**_Orbital Battle_**

Admiral Chou looked out as Longswords, Banshees, and Sabers were engaging the Separatists forces. The newcomers were also engaging the enemy forces and appeared to be sending towards the planet. However, Chou did notice several of their ships heading towards one of the flagships which interested him.

"Admiral, there's a hole in the enemy formation!"

"Good. Send in pelicans and pods to establish firebases. Have half of the Sabers protect them while the other half protects the Longswords."

"Relaying orders now."

Fleetmaster Sork stared at the holographic image of the battle. Despite being outnumbered their own fleet had already smashed through their formations while they have lost 6 of their own. He was worried about the newcomers for they had at least 400 ships. Though they appeared to have good intentions, what could prevent them from attacking them when the enemy fleet is destroyed?

"Fleetmaster! We have broken a hole in their formation!" An Unggoy yelled.

Onboard one of the UNCS Orbital Defense ships Hamzah frantically barked orders. Pieces of his ship were dangling into space with many sections depressurized. Most of their guns were also lost or badly damaged. As Hamzah's remaining crew tried stabilizing the ship his mind brought something up. They simply couldn't save the ship so why not send the foes a present? Hamzah brought up his ship's A.I., an elderly woman in winter clothing.

"Katherine, can the ship be used as a battering ram in this condition?"

Katherine's eyebrows rose." Yes sir, but it won't survive after crashing into another ship."

Good."  
Hamzah turned to his crew." Men, we are scuttling this craft. We are crashing it  
directly into one of the flagships!"

His crew stopped what they were doing and looked at him in shock, trying to process what was the reason."Listen, this ship is falling apart faster than a desperate army. We have no other choice. Get to the escape pods." His crew started to leave all trying to jam through the doors." One at a time!"

Hamzah turned his attention to the battle. Finally reinforcements had arrived, but most of the Orbital Defense Fleet was destroyed or crippled. The battle raged between both sides with a new side engaging the enemy ships. As they battled Hamzah noticed a submarine-like ship slowly creeping up on the planet in a course he was all too familiar with.

"Katherine, chart a course directly for that ship. Pinpoint its weakest area and have the ship crash into it. Katherine, do you wish to go? I know you are going into rampancy and Coles Protocol does say we mustn't let our enemy get you, but I'm willing to ignore that. "

"No." Katherine's voice distorted slightly."I am going into the early stages of rampancy and I do not wish to harm anyone in my fogged state." The A.I. looked grim about her fate.

Hamzah nodded." Launch all escape pods and download all files onto my flashdrive."

"Yes sir." Katherine gave a salute.

Hamzah plugged in a chip into a thin, rectangular hole into a waist-sized pillar. Katherine's avatar flickered. After the download was done Katherine nodded and Hamzah pulled it out shoving it into his pocket. He then ran through the doors running through the destroyed halls as overheads told all surviving crew members to evacuate the ship. When Hamzah finally reached the escape pods the crew was trying to cram itself into the room. A pair of officers was trying to settle things down, but with little effect. Hamzah fought his way through the crowd towards a stack of boxes where he perched himself.

"Everyone calm down!" Hamzah screamed. It had little effect. Frustrated, he grabbed a M6G and fired above the crowd getting their attention." We need to get organized here before this ship crashes into the enemy! Neat lines people and find your respective pods."

Amazingly the crew did what they were told finding their escape pods. They jammed themselves into the pods while Hamzah found his. He entered it and sighed. There was no one else on his pod which meant he had to pilot this thing himself. The captain jumped into the pilot's seat, fingers danced on the panel. Using memory, Hamzah typed in codes and with each code the pod readied for launch.

After everything was set Hamzah spoke into the radio."This is Hamzah. All pods are to gather at Somers Point where a large force of United Species is. We are to gather there and hold off any enemy attempts to take it until the reinforcements destroy the enemy fleet."

As the pods launched Katherine redirected the ship towards the flagship. Using one of the planet's moons, the A.I. slingshot the ship and it tore through the middle. Metal groaned as it was torn apart from the ship and drafted into space. Fires started which spread rapidly towards the ships reactor causing a brilliant ball of fire. The flagship was torn in two with debris floating around the middle. For the UNSC ship the front was torn apart and soon itself exploded from the force of the impact.

Hamzah jerked forward as his own pod fired and he felt the shockwave of his ship crashing into the flagship. The Captain tried to relax as the pod burnt up as it entered atmosphere of the planet. His mind began to wander off to happier time, but was interrupted by a message from a very angry Admiral.

"Captain Hamzah, what the hell do you think you were doing with your ship?" The Admiral's though voice blared through the radio.

"Sir," Hamzah politely said," the ship was damage beyond repair and a quarter of the crew was dead. An enemy flagship was also getting into a position where it could deploy extra fighters or bombers. We had no choice. Either we gave up a crappy ship or we gave up brave lives."

"Did you at least get you A.I.?" He sighed admitting defeat.

No sir. Katherine stayed behind to ensure that the ship met its final destination."

"WHAT?!' The Admiral's voice boomed." When the council hears about this they'll Court Marshal you for not activating Cole Protocol. The enemy may get their hands on sensitive information if they can retrieve the A.I. "

"Admiral! She was going rampant and she decided it was best to make sure that never happened. I'm sorry."

"Tell sorry to the court." The transmission ended as Hamzah leaned back in his seat. His career was ending because of one simple action of an A.I., but at least he saved some lives. That what really counted in Hamzah's book.

_Ground, CIS Base_

Dooku watched as his flagship was rammed by the alien craft. The ship exploded in two sending both halves falling down to the surface. The Sith clutched his hands at the sight, ready to yell out in anger, but he kept his cool and tried thinking of something. Then a droid interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir, we are receiving reinforcements from one of our ships."

"Good, we need to reinforce our base in case of a counterattack. I will also oversee this operation." Dooku sensed something was wrong." Have our troops be ready for this ship."

"Rodger, rodger." The droid replied and walked off.

The last of the landing craft docked itself with the droids all over it. Nearby on a console a droid was scanning for lifeforms."Sir, everything checks out." The droid reported."

"Then have them come out." Dooku's avatar said.

The doors to the craft hissed opened and suddenly streaks of red flew at the droids downing the front line. The droids had little time to retaliate before a blur of a human sliced through them. The clone troopers rushed out taking cover behind whatever they could find. Let it be behind a stack of boxes, a burnt out vehicle, or behind a sparking pile of droids.

A figure leaped onto the platform and the droid lifted its blaster up before its head was flying onto the ground. . Then a group of silver robots came onto the platform attempting to blast the person. As they closed in the person lifted his hand and with some mysterious force the droids went crashing into each other. When the person turned to face Dooku, his fury lashed out.

"Skywalker, how did you get by the scans?!"

"A Jedi never reveals his secret." Anakin dangled a device in front of the Avatar before slicing the machine.

Anakin smiled and turned to the battle raging below. The Jedi was about to leap into a group of droids when he saw something simmer. The distorted image of a figure crept up slowly to a pair of droids before deactivating its cloak. Two bright, double bladed sword metalized and hacked through the droids before more of the newcomers decloaked and fired. They showed no discrimination between the droids and the clone troopers as they relentlessly cut them down.

Anakin pounced on the one with the two swords. The alien shook Anakin off and it tried to stab him only for it to be blocked. Then the creature opened it's 'jaws' in anger, which split into four individual pieces, before headbutting Anakin. It then tried to slice through him, but the Jedi blocked each strike. However, the creature was determined to cut him down and when Anakin blocked a strike the creature kicked him. Anakin let out a gasp as he was knocked to the ground. The alien then jumped into the air with both swords raised ready for the kill, but the Jedi shoved his hand out sending the creature flying.

"General, are you ok?" Rex asked as he fired two lasers at the newcomer from behind a crate.

The two blasts found their mark, but something simmered. The alien seemed unfazed by the blasts and in retaliation, charged at Rex ignoring Anakin. The creature lifted both swords up as more blasts found their marks yet they were absorbed by the shield. Rex raised his blaster at the newcomer's face only to have it be sliced in half. However, before the split-jaw could finish Rex off Anakin pulled the alien back. The Jedi suspended the alien in mid-air.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are fighting against the droids." Anakin growled, trying to convince the alien.

"Wort!" The creature responded." Then why were you in one of those ships!" The alien demanded as lasers streaked past them.

Dropping the alien to its feet Anakin said," We should take care of them first."

"Agreed, _human." _ The creature growled.

Anakin and his new 'friend' both charged into the droids hacking them away. They tore through them with ease. In a few mere seconds the droids were sparking pieces of junk and that was when Dooku forced push the alien into a stack of crates. Anakin faced him ready for a fight.

"Skywalker, reckless as always. Tell me, how is your Padwan" The Sith mocked.

Anakin charged at Dooku who blocked his attempts to stab him. Using the force to power their strike, neither side gained the upper hand. They became a blur of motion sending sparks flying. Then suddenly Dooku went flying and Anakin turned to see that the split-jawed creature had joined them. When Dooku recovered he quickly analyzed the situation. Dooki found the situation dire and he used the force to send garbage flying at them, causing the duo to become stunned while Dooku fled.

"Coward!" The Sangheili raised its fist.

The junk settled causing the duo to turn to the battle. The newcomers still slaughtered both sides. That ended when the Sangheili roared in its language causing a few of the Spec Ops to relay the orders. Now, the Sangheili turned their full attention to the droids who were only a few dozen now. The remaining droids were cut down in a few moments. However, when Anakin was about to chase Dooku both sides lifted their weapons at each other.

"Troops, lower your weapons! We are not here to fight them." Anakin stated for only a moment later a horrifying shriek chilled their bones.

The Sangheili seemed familiar with the shriek and started running. Anakin also mentioned for his troops to flee. As they did, small popcorn-like creatures with a ugly brown color to them flooded the base. Anakin surged forth towards the Sangheili with the double swords. Anakin turned his head to see a few of the creatures digging in the chests of his troops and suddenly the clones started to spasm as their bodies became twisted, disfigured creatures.

"What are those things?!" Anakind asked as he sliced one that leaped at him.

"Flood infection forms. Do not allow them to get on you or you join them." The Sangheili panted.

Then a voice shook all of their heads._"The coffins have been built and they are ready for the burial. Join us and taste ever-lasting victory!"_

"This is Ripa to the fleets. The Flood are on the planet! I repeat the Flood are on the planet!" Ripa screamed into a wrist device.

_"Ripa, this is Fleetmaster Sork'Mdama. We are redirecting Sprits and Phantoms to your position. I am giving you a waypoint. Be swift my brother."_

A waypoint appeared in Ripa's HUD and he led the retreating forces to it. By the time they got there a few Phantoms were already circling up above waiting. They descended quickly activating their gravity lifts as both Spec Ops and Clones jumped into it. Anakin turned, looking for something to block the way.

A pillar of metal was leaning towards them and Anakin used the force to pull it down into the pathway. However, that had little effect as the infection forms climbed the pillar and swarmed the group. The Jedi used the force to blast the front ones away, but more came. Soon, the Flood began swarming all around them with a few twisted Combat Forms. They fired their various weapons at the group as they fled into the Phantoms.

"The last of our forces are inside the Phantoms. We have to go now!" Ripa grabbed Anakin by the shoulder and threw him into one of the lifts. Shortly after he jumped into the same lift as the ships drove off.

_"This is Admiral Chou to all forces. The Flood have been reported and we are now ordering a full retreat. The evacuation zones are Somers Point, Helios Port, Judas City, New Grey Town, and Blue Cairo. Good luck men."_

_Author's Note: Alright, I did something stupid. When I copied and pasted it into the doc manager it somehow managed to get clumped up. I've also tried reloading it again, but it still clumps together. If anyone knows what happened please tell me and I am sorry for the eyesore._

_Also, thanks to theotherpianist for beta reading my story. _


End file.
